FIG. 1 shows a stadium with users of wireless devices associated with access points AP1 102, AP2 104, and AP3 106. Each access point such as 104 is associated with a plurality of users 120-1, 120-2, . . . , 120-N. The plurality of users with a particular access point AP2 104 is shown in FIG. 2.